redoofandomcom-20200214-history
Just Got Paid
Just Got Paid'' ''by Sigala, Ella Eyre, Meghan Trainor ft. French Montana is a fanmade routine made by Redoo, in collaboration with littlesiha. Appearance Of The Dancer The dancer is a woman with blue hair, tied in braids. She wears an orange sleeveless shirt, a turquoise hoodie, and yellow shorts. She also has a purple loincloth and sneakers in the same color. The coach has a lime glove. Background The background begins in what appears to be a desert with floating purple pyramids. Then in the chorus, the coach ascends in the sky where there are clouds and strawberries. When the cash register is being sounded before the instrumental break, three purple dollar signs with a yellow outline pop up. During the instrumental break, the background changes into a solid color with fruits rotating around them. Then when the words Just Got Paid covers up the old background, the background turns into blue rays of pink with the fruits slowly rotating around themselves. During Meghan's verse, we are back in the sky with limes, lemons, and oranges. Subtitles of what she sings are also visible. Money with the coach on it can also be in the background during the second part. When we go back to Ella's verse it shifts back and forth from the desert scene to a scene with floating cherries. During the rap, it shows spirals coming out of the center with a liquid and bananas. It briefly shows the drink with a lime, a kiwi, and a strawberry dropping into it before going back to the original with no liquid and more fruits. During the last two lines, we go back into the sky with more subtitles. Then, it goes into the night as we go back to the desert before going back to the strawberry sky. As the beat picks up, it goes back into the day. It goes back to the background in the chorus. But, when Meghan sings near the end, the backgrounds change into an orange fading into fuschia with a blue spiral with money. When it ends, the spiral and money disappear and the coach fades into black. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 2 and 3 '''are done consecutively: '''Gold Move 1: '''Freeze in a pose as if you were throwing money. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your leg forward, raise your hands, one showing down. '''Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Move 2, but wave your finger back and forth showing dismissal. Trivia * This is the first Sigala, Ella Eyre, and French Montana song in the Redoo franchise. * This is the third song by Meghan Trainor in the Redoo franchise. * This is the first collaboration with littlesiha into the Redoo franchise. * This is remarked by fans to be the best fanmade project Redoo has ever done * Fans use the term "Just Got Paid" as a term to describe a mindblowing fanmade. Gallery Game Files Just Got Paid!.png|Just Got Paid Jgpcovercoach generic.png|Album Coach Avatarjgp.jpg|Avatar Screenshot 2020-01-20 at 11.28.35 AM.png|''Just Got Paid'' in the Just Dance Redoo menu Screenshot 2020-01-20 at 11.28.40 AM.png|''Just Got Paid'' Loading Screen Screenshot 2020-01-20 at 11.28.42 AM.png|''Just Got Paid'' coach selection screen Screenshot 2020-01-20 at 1.10.11 PM.png|''Just Got Paid'' Behind the Scenes 1 Screenshot 2020-01-20 at 1.10.18 PM.png|''Just Got Paid'' Behind the Scenes 2 Screenshot 2020-01-20 at 1.12.26 PM.png|''Just Got Paid'' Behind the Scenes 3 Videos Official Music Video Gameplays Behind The Scenes Category:Solo Songs